


Under The Bag

by Sweatermaster



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, blackhat - Freeform, doctor flug - Freeform, flughat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatermaster/pseuds/Sweatermaster
Summary: another ficI can't be stopped





	1. Chapter 1

Flug was working on his project like any other time in the silence of his lab, well mostly silent.. 5.0.5 would often fall asleep next to Flug as he worked and he would snore. He didn't mind it, he enjoyed having 5.0.5 around, he was like a big cat. Though he didn't purr like one--- but he did relive stress for Flug so that's all that really mattered. 

But like any other time the silence had to be ruined by the rampaging of Flugs boss; BlackHat. Now you see, BlackHat was indeed evil and crazy and he did scare Flug, but in all honesty the guy was all bark and no bite. The worst he could possibly do to Flug is yell at him and once a while grab him by his collar while yelling.

Flug could hear the click clack of his shoes stomping their way to his office. He spun around his chair and quietly waited. They was no use to panic. It wasn't going to stop what ever scolding was ahead.

BlackHat forcefully opened the door "FLUG! WHAT IS GOING ON, YOU AND THE DUMB BEAR DIDN'T SHOW UP TO LUNCH. I GET IT YOU DON'T 'ENJOY' MY COOKING BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO SUCK IT UP!!" 

Flug looked to the clock, was it really lunch time already? He looked over to 5.0.5 and gave him a little nudge. "Hey big guy, lunch is ready, wanna come down." The bear lifted his head a bit and cooed then lowered it once again. Flug chuckled "I'll bring something back up for you later.." He gave him a loving pat and left with BlackHat

"I swear, you all are ungrateful pricks..." BlackHat murmured. He looked over to Flug as he walked beside him. The lack of emotion that was present was unnerving. For ONCE you would like to see what Flugs facial expression had to offer. Sure he heard the fear in his voice ALL the time, but he never knew what fear he had in his eyes.

BlackHat scoffed "You know, it's pretty pathetic your own BOSS doesn't know what you look like." Flug clasped his hands together. He didn't know what to say. He actually didn't want BlackHat to know what hid under his bag.. It was terrifying for him to even think about..

__

They reached the dinning room where Dementia was already seated. Believe it or not she didn't even touch her food yet, by the looks of it BlackHat didn't either.. Were they really waiting for him to even start eating?

Flug shrugged off the thought as he sat down. This was pretty much tradition wasn't it? Everyday they actually did eat with eachother. They would actually take turn on cooking and as you may have guessed, it was BlackHats turn. And in full honesty, he wasn't that bad of a cook. Yeah he would cook with weird things that would sometimes get everyone sick, but I suppose that's because he wasn't sure what humans along with bears could and could not eat.

Flug looked up from his plate and saw BlackHat starring at him in the silence. He was tapping his fingers on the table, he was focusing parasitically on his face. Flug was getting nervous. 'God I hope he's not still thinking about the bag thing... I didn't really give him a response or a come back so..' Flug thought. He decided to get going before suspicion raised. He fidgeted with his napkin which laid on his lap. "M-may I be excused?? I have a um.. Invention to work on and stuff so--" BlackHat only squinted at the request and sat up straight. He patted his mouth with his velvet napkin and tucked it back into his vest pocket. "Yes you may. I will come along with you."

Crap. Flug wanted to leave so he could get AWAY from BlackHat, now he's just following him. This wasn't gonna end well. Dementia looked up from her plate. She actually has been done for a while. Flugs guess was that she was waiting for BlackHat to be done as well, she liked watching him eat for--- some reason? "I'll come too!!!" She pushed his chair out. BlackHat hissed "NO YOU CAN GO MESS AROUND SOMEWHERE ELSE." Dementia recoiled back. Poor girl. Flug decided this was a good opportunity. Maybe if Dementia was around BlackHat would rethink whatever he was thinking about doing. "I-I don't mind if she comes!" BlackHat looked disgusted, in fact he almost looked--- upset? "Why do you want HER to come?? I'm the one who wants to spend time with you, not her." BlackHat crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

Is that really how he was going to phrase that? Flug knew he only wanted to be alone with him so he could bug him about his bag. It was on his mind and he has a one tract mind. Once he thinks of something he doesn't let it go. But he knew arguing would only make his grave deeper. So he just offered a shrug. "I-I dunno... She might get lonley with everyone in one room but for her." BlackHat rolled his eyes. "Just get 5.0.5 to spend time with her. I need to talk to you ALONE anyways." Yup.. Just what Flug was expecting..

Flug did as he was told and got 5.0.5 and he cheerfully went to hang out with the girl. BlackHat welcomed himself into Flugs office. Here we go...

"Flug, I want to know what is under that stupid bag! I just-- wanna know if you're human or???" Flug put his hand over his bag and squeezed where the bridge of his nose would be. "Sir I can confirm for you, I am 100% human!" Blackhat stomped his foot on the ground and stiffly flung his hands to his side. He looked like he was throwing a fit. "BUT I WANT TO SEE IT WITH MY OWN EYES FLUG. COME ON, I KNOW YOU'RE PROBABLY UGLY BUT???? JUST LET ME HAVE A LITTLE PEEK-SIE??"  
Flug shook his head. But then he thought of something. He knew BlackHat had many many hats on and would never take them all off at once.. Or at least he thought.. So he came up with a conclusion to his problem.

"Alrighty BlackHat.. I'll let you see under my bag-- IF you take off ALL of your hats." BlackHat froze. He shook his head intensely as if shaking off water and threw his arms out in front of him "FLUG ARE YOU AWARE OF HOW LONG THAT WOULD TAKE???" Flug rubbed his arm. "Y-Yes sir.." BlackHat recoiled back and put his hand up to his chin, as if he was in deep thought. "Well... I guess it is only FAIR.. deal, I'll do it." He already began taking off his huge hat, Flug panicked, he didn't think he's actually do it

"W-WAIT SIR!! I-I-I CHANGE MY MIND!!! I DON'T WANT YOU TO KNOW WHAT I LOOK LIKE"

BlackHat could only raise an eyebrow. "Too late Flug, I'm already on my third hat, the deal stays." Flug sulked down into his spinny chair at his desk. What did he get himself into...

 

___

(A/N)

Yet another fanfic!! 

I would like to say the Flug in this fic doesn't have the same looks as the Flug in my other fic ;;o;; nor was he saved by BH like in my other one ((though that is my head cannon, it's not in this story))


	2. Chapter 2

BlackHat was down to his last hat, It has been at least an hour or so since he started to take all of them off. Random hats were scattered everywhere, starting from his normal top hat down to a bandanna. BlackHat was officially-- hatless. He looked over to Flug who was fast asleep in his chair.

"HEY IDIOT WAKE UP!" He shook him a bit. Flug jumped and groggly looked up to his boss, he all of a sudden fully woken up. For once he was able to see BlackHats full head. He had two horns that were the exact same color as his skin. Flug felt himself smile and chuckle a little.

"I guess the rumors are true huh?" BlackHat tilted his head "Rumors? what rumors." Flug pointed to his horns. "Oh, it's that you have those little horns!" 

BlackHat looked furious "LITTLE????" He looked like he was about to kill Flug but then recoiled back and sighed, containing his anger. "No no I get it, I was expecting that... BUT NOW I GET PEEKSIES UNDER YOUR BAG!!!" Flug looked down and shrugged. "Well I guess a deal's a deal.."

He hesitantly took off his bag.. The room instantly grew quiet. Flug was no where what near the exceptions BlackHat had. He thought he'd be some--- ugly troll or something.. But no-- he was something different.

Flug was indeed human. He had a round face and large eyes. His head was pretty much shaven, but at the same time he had that soft stubby hair coming in. The only problem with him was that half of his face was burnt. One side was nice and some how tan, though it did have some cuts on it.. The other half was red and blistered. It looked rather painful. BlackHat felt a sadness approach him. 

"I---I don't hurt you THAT much do I??" Flug jumped at the question "N-no sir! None of these are from you! I was in a fire at the beginning of college.." BlackHat was confused. "Flug-- you and I went to the same college as I recall? You showed up everyday since the start. Wouldn't you-- take some time off to heal" 

Flug shrugged "I heal pretty fast sir.. Plus I--- had the bag so.." BlackHat looked to the floor. "Oh" Flug scratched the back of his head. This was far more awkward than it had to be. "Y-yeah... Well I guess that's that!" He started putting his bag back on. "WAIT!!" BlackHat yelped as if he was getting attacked. Flug slowly took the bag back off and looked at BlackHat in confusion.

"Why don't you-- keep it off??? Not that I think you LOOK better it--- it makes you look more menacing, more evil! Don't get the wrong idea." BlackHat was trying to avert his eyes as he said all of this. He started sweating. He began to fan himself off. " Is it hot in here or is it just me???" Flug looked away as well and smiled. "I actually thought it was a bit chilly-- but since you're hot I can go turn it down a little sir..."

BlackHat looked smugly over his shoulder "yeah! Make yourself useful for once." Flug sighed in disappointment. BlackHat watched from the corner of his eye as Flug went out of the lab and went for the thermostat. He looked out the door once he heard an all-so familiar voice. 

"Flug??? Is that you???" It was Dementia. "O-oh!! yeah-- it's me..." Dementia grabbed the sides of his face and slowly brought his closer to hers."This is what you look like without the bag???" Flug blushed. She was getting a little too close.. "uh yeah.." Dementia took notice of this and grinned. She got even closer to him and puckered her lips. Flug panicked. "Dementia??? what are you doing????" Flug tried pushing away but Dementia had a good grip on him. "Just let it happen Flug..." 

BlackHat felt his heart drop. He teleported himself between them and put his arms around both of their shoulders like they were best friends. "HEEY YOU TWO??? WHAT'S UP?????" Dementia gasped "BlackHat?"

'Oh my God, what am I doing.. I just--- Interrupted' BlackHat thought. He felt his face grow hot. He looked down to Dementia as she talked. "Wow!! BlackHat I didn't know you had horns!! Today is full of surprises!" BlackHat looked around trying to think "Uuuh-- speaking of surprised... I heard 5.0.5 has a crazy big surprise for you in the other room!!" Dementia raised an eyebrow "Really??? I was just hanging out with him!" He felt sweat to begin to form. Flug hasn't said a single thing to help out. "He--- wanted us to distract you! Go find it before it's too late!" Dementia jumped up excitedly "KAY!" She trotted away.

Flug let out a long shakey breath. "Thank goodness for you sir!! That would of ended badly!" BlackHat whipped his head towards Flug and yelled "WHAT EVER YOU THINKING?? YOU WERE JUST GONNA LET DEMENTIA COME ON TO YOU LIKE THAT?? HAVE SOME DIGNITY MAN!!" BlackHat sighed as he calmed down. He blushed and looked away "I mean.. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"

Flug gasped and grabbed onto BlackHats hand which was still on his shoulder. "Sir! I had no idea!! I never meant to hurt your feelings!! I'm sorry!" BlackHats blush grew even darker. "So you-- understand what I'm confessing to you right now??" Flug giggled. "Of course sir!!" BlackHat felt his heart skip a beat. He was about to ask Flug if he felt the same but he was interrupted. 

"Sir, I think it's sweet you like Dementia! I've had my fair shares of little crushes so I understand where you're coming from!" BlackHat fell stiff. Did Flug think that--- oh no.. "W-wait but--" Flug put his bag back on. "No worries sir, I wont tell no body!!" He went off giggling. BlackHat felt his legs fall weak and he plopped onto the ground."

___

(A/N) Next chapter BlackHat has a 'talk' with Dementia about Flug.

also here's what our gay boys look like without their hats and bags on. it's hella messy but whatever  
hope you liked it!!

http://sadturtlenumber2.tumblr.com/post/162381864779/not-the-best-pic-but-its-for-that-fic-im-writing


	3. Part 3

"DEMENTIA COME TO MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" Dementia felt her smile grow wide at the sound of her boss' beautiful voice. She instantly trotted to his office. When she entered she was BlackHat facing towards the window with hi hands behind his back.

Dementia closed the door. "You need me sir~?" she fluttered over to him and stood by his side. BlackHat groaned. "Yes, I need to talk to you about a serious issue going on in the building right now." Dementia slumped and rolled her eyes. "Problem? Why are you telling me?" BlackHat instantly grew angry and spun towards her 

"BECAUSE THE PROBLEM HAS TO DO WITH YOU!" Dementia innocently smiled "OHHH! Well I cause problems all the time! Why not have Flug take care of it?" BlackHat felt his heart pound, just at the mentioning of the man made his face flush. She shook away his thoughts. 

"That's because Flug can't KNOW about this!" Dementia tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean Flug can't know? You tell him everything.. Did you two get into a fight?? Sir, I would be more than honored to tell Flug you were right and eh was wrong." BlackHat face palmed in frustration. "NO, THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I DON'T WANT!!!!" He lowered his hand from his face and huffed, he blushed and confessed; "Listen, I just want you to stay away from Flug for the time being, is that too hard to ask???" 

Dementia was still confused. "But why? Flug is my friend..." She looked over and fanned herself off "Plus he's so cute now! How can anyone resist taking a bite from him?" BlackHat grew in size and towered over her. "THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WANT YOU NOT TO DO!!!!" Dementia looked up at him. She snapped her finger and suggested an exchange. "Okay fine, I'll stop on one condition! You gotta give me a peck on the cheek!~" BlackHat chocked at the request. "NO WAY!!!" Dementia was going to have her way one way or another. She turned away from him and slightly tilted back.

"I mean-- I COULD go totally make out with Flug right now and he wouldn't be able to do anythig about it." BlackHat cringed, would she really force him to do something so lewd? He puffed out his cheeks. "You're the definition of evil." He let out a slow sigh and held his hands in front of him. "Okay okay.. FINE, but tell anyone and I'll kill you." He reached down to cup her cheek and plopped a kiss onto the other. As he thought he was home free. 

Flug Barged into the door. "Hey sir! You said you want to-- OH!!" BlackHat did a 180 to look at Flug, face fully red. "Terribly sorry for barging in on you two love birds!! I'll come back later!!" He closed the door

"FLUG IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!" BlackHat reached out but it was too late. BlackHat felt like crying. He turned back to Dementia "YOU PLANNED THIS DIDN'T YOU" Dementia shook her head. "No sir!" BlackHat slumped over and put his hand on his forehead, he looked ill. "God, now Flug thinks I like you and--- AUUGGHH!!! WHY IS THIS SO HARD!!" He angerly threw his hat onto the ground, reveling his small horns. "Now Flug will NEVER see how awesome I am and it's ALL your fault!!" Dementia froze.

"Wait a moment.." She pointed at BlackHat "Sir you-- LIKE Flug????" BlackHat flinched. He quickly looked away "W-well LIKE is a strong word!! I just want him to notice me and compliment me on how cool and evil I am, and ONLY me... I also wanna run my claws across his short hair and tell him he's--- pretty cool too.." 

Dementia gasped "OH MY GOD!! I never thought I'd see the day!! Well I thought you'd fall for me first but... THIS IS JUST AS EXCITING!!" She ran over and grabbed BlackHat by his hands and happily jumped "WE GOTTA TELL FLUG!!" 

"But he thinks I like YOU! Plus he caught me kissing you..." Demenetia felt her smile grow wider "OOOH WE CAN DEAL WITH THAT!! We'll get Flug to like you!! No worries!!" BlackHat let go of her hands and held his up to his chest. "Do you really think it'll be THAT easy?" Dementia shrugged "Sure! Flug is a simple guy!" BlackHat messed with his tie and looked around. "Well... I guess it's worth a try..."

Dementia put her hand on her hip and pointed upwards. "But if you want this to work, you gotta become Flugs type!!" BlackHat scratched the back of his head. "And how do I become his 'type'?" Dementia winked "Don't worry I got this!"


	4. part 4

Flug gently opened the door and peered in. "Sir you wanted to talk to me?" He was shocked with what he was greeted with, BlackHat wasn't wearing any of his hats and he was way less dapper. He wore jeans and a white tshirt that was slightly folded at the arms. And he had a messy tie on. Dementia pretty much dressed him from the shirt up. BlackHat turned his head halfway and slightly had his eye open.

"Oh yes, I did." Flug twiddled his thumbs. "Sir why don't you have your hats on?" 

"Well-- I thought out deal was I'd take off my hats... and you'd take off yours." Flug jumped. "O-of course sir!" He quickly took the bag off reveling his face. BlackHat could only admire his face. 'cute..' 

"Is there something going on sir?" BlackHat shook his head aggressively , shooting those thoughts away. "U-um no??" BlackHat fully looked over to Flug, the first thing that was noticed was that his monocle was gone. All that was underneath was darkness. It didn't seem like his eye was exactly gone but... it was black. Flug shuttered.

"S-sir your glass eye!!" BlackHat rubbed his arm in nervousness. "--Uhhh.. yes, I took it out.." Flug got a better look at BlackHats attire and raised an eyebrow. "And-- are those my clothes?" 

BlackHats arms shot to his sides and stiffened "THESE ARE YOURS???!!" Flug jumped at the sudden yelling and he waved his arms in front of him. "No no sir! it's fine really!!! It looks good on you!!" BlackHat blushed at the compliment. He began sweating again. He instantly averted eyes and fanned himself off. He does this a lot since he's not exactly use to being nervous and sweating, you'd swear he'd over heat from how panicked he would get. 

"R-really you think so???" Flug perked up "Of course sir! Though the tie could be better.. May I fix it?" BlackHat gulped. He nodded yes and Flug made his way to him. "This is actually one of my favorite ties!" BlackHat looked to the ceiling. "O-oh! Is that right??" Flug ignored the question and looked up to his bosses face after fixing his tie. 

"So what's the special occasion?" BlackHat was confused. He almost forgot the whole plan. "Special Occ-- OH MY GOODNESS!! I ALMOST FORGOT!!" BlackHat grabbed Flug by his wrist which was still on his chest. 

"Flug I--- I wanted to invite you to maybe... Go on an outing with me???" Flug tilted his head. An outing? To were? They weren't scheduled to even go anywhere till next month and that was just to get more supplies for work. "Oh uhh-- of course sir! What exactly will we be doing? Should I bring one of my inventions?" BlackHat felt his heart pound in his chest. He actually accepted! Well he-- doesn't know what's going on just yet but... Hopefully he'll still want to.

BlackHat felt his face grow bright when he came to realization he was still holding onto Flugs wrist. He quickly let go and put his hands behind his back.

"I wanted to... Take you out to eat." BlackHat slouched a bit, he was almost humiliated. It took Flug a moment to notice what he actually meant. 

"You mean.. to a restaurant or-- something?" He scratched the back of his head. BlackHat straightened his back a little. He had to look a bit confident if he wanted to woo him over after all. "Yes! That! I heard about this nice one in the nether and they have---" "When will we be going?" The room fell silent. Flug jumped. "A-ah sorry sir! I didn't mean to interrupt you! I just--- I just have a few things to finish before we go.. You have me a dead line so maybe next week we can do-- whatever this is?" Before Flug could even think, BlackHat had his hands in his. "I want to take you TODAY, you can forget about those deadlines. I'll--- make them two weeks from now!" 

Flugs eyes widened "I--- Sir you don't need to do that!! This is just one outing I-- I can rush to get my things done if it's needed!!" BlackHat inched a bit closer to Flug and raised both eyebrows. "Who said this was going to be our only one?"

BlackHat thought he finally won the match. But that was until Flug asked the question he DIDN'T want to be asked. 

"How does Dementia feel about this? Wouldn't she want you to spend time with her since you two are an item now?" BlackHats expression fell blank. He completely forgot about how Flug thought him and that brat were a 'thing'. He tightened his hand reached over to his other one and aggressively pulled him closer to him. 

"DEMENTIA AND I ARE NOT AN ITEM FLUG, WE WILL NEVER BE! I'M NOT---- I'M NOT INTO GIRLS." 

The room went quiet once again. But this was a new quiet, so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. BlackHat thought he ruined it, he did all of this too soon. He should of waited it out but no, his heart spoke for itself. He began shaking out of anger and fear. He awaited a response.

Flug was confused. If BlackHat didn't like Dementia then why did he... That's when things began to click. He looked straight into his boss' eyes. "So what you're saying is... You did-- all of this for me?" BlackHat took a deep breath "YES YOU LOON!! I WAS ACTUALLY GETTING ADVICE FROM DEMENTIA FOR YOU! SHE SAID TAKE YOU OUT ON A DINNER DATE AND TALK TO YOU! AND WE ARE GOING TO DO JUST THAT!!" Flug didn't even have a chance to say anything, he was already be dragged out to the door. But surprisingly enough, he was smiling and felt his heart speedup as he raced to keep up with his boss.


	5. Part 5 ((WARNING: SELF HARM, HURT AND COMFORT))

Flug felt his heart beat out of his chest. What was happening? Where was BlackHat even taking him? Flug felt excited, but at the same time-- he was nervous. He was about to face his greatest fear; being in public without his bag. How would others even react? The marks on his face weren't exactly pretty. He knew people were judgmental when it comes to things you can't control.. He had plenty of experience with that. He shuddered at the thought of his past.

BlackHat and Flug stopped at the car, and to his surprise 5.0.5 was ready in the car, in the drivers seat. Since when could 5.0.5 drive? Since when could BEARS drive in general??

But then again-- it was a lot safer than having Dementia drive... Flugs thoughts were once again interrupted by being shoved into the backseat. BlackHat trampled in behind him. He had to slightly slouch from being so tall. If he sat straight his cat ear like horns would of pricked the top of the car.

"W-where are we even going??" Flug felt his heart speed up as BlackHat grinned. "Some place nice. Trust me on this one Flug." Flug fiddled with his thumbs. He took a deep breath. "Sir-- what is this? I'm still confused on this concept." Flug tensed up as BlackHat let out a deep sigh as he thought about what he was gonna say. "It's--- a.. Gosh what do they call it? My apologies I don't know much about human culture and what you call such an outing. It's when you have a romantic dinner where you just eat and spend time together I suppose.." Flug raised an eyebrow. 

"You mean--- this is a date??" He began twiddling his thumbs even faster as he felt his face heat up. BlackHat snapped his fingers and turned his head completely to Flug. "Yes that's it! We are going on a date! See Flug, this is why we have you around! You always know the answers to the worlds problems."

It didn't take long to get to their destination. It was a nice looking place, it had bright lights just covering the outside of the place. He watched as a couple in fancy clothing walked in. Flug looked down at his own clothing. He was still in his lab gear and his plane t-shirt. Then he looked over at BlackHat, which any other occasion WOULD be wearing the fanciest clothing you would see, but right now he was wearing a normal white shirt with a red tie. They were going to stick out like a sore thumb. Flug was about to say something but BlackHat grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the car. Instead of heading to the restaurant right away he stopped at the car window and grinned at 5.0.5

"Be back by eight sharp. Don't be late." He got out a dollar and gave it to 5.0.5 who took it happily. Flug couldn't help but giggle at the sight. He actually gave the darn bear a tip.. It was sweet. 

BlackHat Steadily walked with Flug to the front doors. Flug couldn't help but wonder; was he as nervous as he was? But in reality he was taking his time because he didn't want to let Flug go.. He wasn't exactly one who had much of-- contact. as in touching, so just holding the hand of his beloved scientist made him wish he's done it sooner. Though he never exactly touched Flugs actual hand. Only his gloves. 

They both stopped at the cashiers desk. The guy simply looked at the two and cringed at their attire and spoke. "Do you have reservations?" BlackHat nodded "Our reservation is under Blackhat and co. And do you have a place where my--- date can hang his lab coat?" Flug jumped at the sudden question. He already took his bag off for the guy, he just can't win today. The cashier nodded and snapped his fingers. suddenly two other fancy dressed women came out of no where and took his coat off for him. One of them stopped and pointed to Flugs hands. "Would you like me to take your uh-- gloves sir?" Flug froze, his gloves were yet another thing that hid something from the world.. Yes he wore them to avoid chemical spills but-- he also wore them for another reason.. they were very long gloves, they pretty much covered up his whole arm stopping at the beginning of his forearm 

BlackHat patted Flug on the back and whispered. "Just take the gloves off Flug, it'll be hard to eat with them anyways." Flug took a deep breath. He trusted BlackHats judgement. He hesitantly slid his gloves off. His skin still wasn't exactly shown.. He had medical bandages wrapping around his hands and arms. BlackHat was surprised, he had no idea what really hid under Flugs gloves either. He wanted to question it but-- decided to wait till later.. BlackHat quickly grabbed Flugs bandaged hand and led the way following the waiter. The guy led them to their table. "Your actual waiter will be here soon.." And walked away. 

They both eagerly sat down. They sat in silence for a while, BlackHat began tapping his claws on the table. He couldn't get Flugs hands out of his mind. He hated secrets, he hated not knowing things. Could Flug possibly not actually be fully human? Where his hands his actual secret and not his face after all? They were shaped like a humans hands?? Did he have some sort of power he didn't know about? Did he--

"So-- sir, how exactly did you afford this place?" BlackHat looked up to Flug. He almost forgot they were on a date! He sat up straight and put his hand under his chin and he began to brag. " Oh, a place like this is just the pennies under my evil carpet~ plus.. I wanted to take you somewhere nice and I meant it." Flug felt his heart race once again. He was about to say something but was interrupted by their new waitress.

"Hello sirs, how may I help y--" They froze when they looked at Flug. They threw their hand over their mouth. Oh no--- exactly what Flug feared was happening. 

"O-OH MY GOD??? Y-Y-YOUR FACE!!! I-I'M SORRY I NEED TO--" She slightly hurked and ran off to the nearest bathroom. 

BlackHat quickly whipped his attention back to Flug who was frozen in his spot, he was still facing where the waitress was standing. BlackHat quickly reached over to Flugs hand which was still on the table. Before he could reach it Flug bolted out of the restaurant. 

"DAMN IT!!" BlackHat raced after him but was stopped by the manager. 

"Sir I am so sorry!! We have no idea what happened to your waiter, we promise your meal will be free!" BlackHat puffed out his chest and snapped his fingers. He was once again in his normal attire along with his hat. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU GUYS RUINED THE GOOD INTENTIONS I ONCE HAD. NOW YOU'LL PAY." He once again snapped his fingers and every customer in the restaurants plate turned into big chunks to flesh with distorted eyes and mouths all around it. They all instantly ran out. 

BlackHat didn't waste a moment and went after Flug once again. Luckily he didn't go very far. He was sitting on a bench with his lab coat over his head. He slowly approached him as people scattered from the restaurant. Flug didn't even seem to notice.

"Flug.." Flug looked up to BlackHat with tears in his eyes. He reached out to cup Flugs cheek, he leaned into the comfort. "I knew this would happen BlackHat..." He let out a jagged sigh. BlackHat sat next to him and pulled his head into his shoulder. 

"Flug I--- I'm sorry... I had no idea that would of happened... I wanted to have a fun time with you but-- I guess our night was cut short due to imbeciles.." Flug pulled the lab coat off of his head. BlackHat looked down at his face. He wish there was more to do to make him feel better... He then looked down at his hands. He grabbed one and looked at Flug in his eyes. Now was the best time than any to get all of these emotions out.

"Who did it." Flug felt his heart stop. Don't do this now... "W-who did what sir?" BlackHat shook his arm in his face. "THIS FLUG WHO DID THIS" Flug was shocked at the sudden aggressiveness. he looked down at his lap. "I---I did sir.. Kids in college would always harass me over my face, over my inventions, over my failures.." Tears instantly started flowing out of Flugs eyes again, began was talking louder and louder. 

"They told me I'd NEVER get a job looking the way I do, I would NEVER get a job for the machines I make!... Some even went as far as to tell me to end my life because of how useless I am.." BlackHat was speechless. He never knew this side of Flug. "Flug I--" 

"BUT I DIDN'T. They were wrong! I mean-- Look at me now!! I have an amazing job! I live with amazing people! I never quit and-- I guess it payed off..." 

BlackHat instantly brought Flug into a big hug. "Flug.. I had no idea.. I'm so sorry.. I'm glad you didn't give up.." Flug thought that was it, but he was wrong once again. BlackHat pulled away from the hug but held onto Flugs shoulders. 

"Can I see them?" Flug huffed and nodded. He slowly unraveled the bandages. Underneath were many scars that traveled up and down his fingers and arms. He put his hand in BlackHats. He held his hand up to his good eye as he examined his wounds. 

"I think they're my ugliest scars..." Blackhat brought them closer to his face.

He planted a kiss on his hand. "They're beautiful..." He looked up to Flug and reached to his face. "And so are the ones on your face Flug... These are your battle scars Flug, and you've made it through your war.." Flug felt his heart flutter. Through all those years of fighting this alone, for once he wasn't. He instantly brought BlackHat into a tight hug and he weeped in his shoulder.

"You have no idea how long I've waiting to hear that. Thank you sir I--- I'm truly grateful to have you in my life.." He lightly kissed BlackHat on the cheek. BlackHat let out a short breath and pulled back, then pecked Flug on his forehead. "And I would never be where I am without you."

He once again pulled back and held onto Flug by his shoulders, and looked at him deep in his eyes.

"May I?" Flug hesitated for a moment but then nodded. BlackHat embraced him with a soft kiss on the lips. Flug felt all his worries melt away. They both pulled away and Flug looked at the floor.

"We-- we should go before heros show up." BlackHat nodded and held out his hand for Flug to take. He happily took it, and they made their way to their next destination.

 

_____________

A/N:

AHHHH

SORRY THIS ONE WAS SO LONG??

I HAD THIS IDEA FOR A WHILE AND JUST GHDFNJM

I JUST LOVE FREAKING HURT AND COMFORT IT JUST MAKES ME SO HAPPY?? SORRY IF BLACKHAT IS OOC BUT JUST-- I NEED THE FLUFF???

I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M GONNA DO WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER SO IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA I WOULD LOVE YOU FOREVER. ((nothing nsfw/lemon please ;; I only do fluff so uhhh yeah))


	6. part 6

Flug was going through many emotions at the current moment. A lot has happened in just the past hour.

Flug pretty much just relived his fear of someone judging him for his face, and then having to explain his backstory to BlackHat. But it doesn't exactly end there, to make things even more awkward; BlackHat kissed Flug.

Flug still didn't really know how to take this. Hell he wasn't even sure if it really happened. But in all honesty, Flug thought BlackHat did it out of pity. Though BlackHat isn't exactly the type to show such a feeling, but lately he's been--- soft.. He's been more timid than normal.. Maybe he's just been pitying Flug even more as of late, it would explain his recent actions.

He took Flug on a date and then ran to his defense when he was upset. Was something wrong with him? Has he not been feeling well? Flug didn't exactly want to take what he's said to heart. But it was a nice thought thinking someone could care.

\----  
BlackHat knew EXACTLY what his next move would be. Since he knew he couldn't trust other humans to bask in Flugs beauty in public, he decided he'd take him somewhere private. He lead Flug into a forest near a large river. He stopped at the river side and sat down.

Flug cautiously looked around. "W-where are we exactly?" BlackHat looked up at Flug, who was still standing. "This is someplace quiet for you and me to spend this date at. Since we didn't get to eat at that other place, lets just eat here." he snapped his fingers and a little picnic blanket along with a basket was under them.

"Sit down won't you?" Flug gulped and then nodded. And hesitantly sat down with his boss. BlackHat reached over and handed Flug a plate.

"So Flug. Within these few years you've worked for me, not counting the years of just knowing me in college, did you even think you'd be on such said date with me?"

Flug gulped. "Not exactly sir." Flug noticed a nervousness in his boss' eyes. What was he expecting him to say?  
Did he want him to say he always dreamed of such an event? That he's waited his whole life for this "date" to happen?  
Flug sighed and gave him the benefit of the doubt, and decided to play along in what ever fantasy his boss had.

"W-well--- I wouldn't say I haven't thought about it... I-I mean us being this close and all.." BlackHat raised his capped head and looked at Flug with stars in his eyes. He took his hat off and put it over his chest.

"I have always thought about it! I always wanted to be closer to you but being evil and having a relationship is hard! Plus i wasn't even sure if I was personally ready for something like this--- And to be honest I didnt exactly notice how long I've felt this way till you showed me your face."

BlackHat reached over and touched Flugs face. Flug felt his heart jolt back into his chest. The way he said it felt--- genuine. He wanted to believe BlackHat really cared and a part of him already knew, but these walls Flug has built to keep others out were strong. But maybe he was finally ready for them to crumble, even just a little bit.

Flug leaned into his touch and pressed his hand against his lips where he left countless kisses. BlackHat scooted closer so he didnt have to stretch to receive the kisses he longed for. Once he stopped BlackHat picked up one of Flugs scarred arms and layed it on his cheek.

"Beautiful.." was all he could murmur.

Flug chuckled. "Sir we--- shouldn't let this food go to waste.." BlackHat nodded and set Flugs arm down. Flug timidly opened the basket, a bit worried something horrifying would pop out. But to his surprise it really was just a normal picnic basket.

He pulled out a few sandwiches and a few other goods. Such as pretzel rods, trail mix, fruits, things like that. Flug didn't hesitate to start eating. Because of his work scheduled he normally doesn't eat, so when he does have a chance he eats as much as he can hoping it could hold him over for the next few days. 

BlackHat watched as Flug ate, he normally only saw only his lower half of his face, when he did and never really gotten to see much expression to gather an opinion on what he thought about the food. So it was nice actually getting so watch him sink into the goodness of whatever he was eating. He made sure not to put too much cheese or mayo on the sandwiches, since he knows for some reason Flug is terrified of having too much. He would of questioned him about it but, the man has been through enough on this night. He just longed to make up for the horrible things that has happened. Not just from the date, but from the things that happened in the past.

BlackHat always thought he was the evilest thing in this world. But really it was humanity in general that was far beyond what he considered evil. Though BlackHat knew not all humans were exactly that way. He knew Flug and Dementia were generally not as harmful as the rest. Though he felt guilt that the purest person he knew had to go through the hell he did. 

Flug was fragile, and he use to question why he always was and use to think it was from how scary BlackHat was. But in reality it was from the people he had to grow up around and the people who had a influence on him. He wanted to take that pain away.

BlackHat timidly reached over to Flugs hand and rubbed it with his thumb. Flug looked up to his boss after he took a bite of his food. He smiled with his mouth full. BlackHat scooted closer once again to Flug and rested his head on his shoulder.

"You know, I would be nothing with out you right?" Flug shifted a bit.

"I-I think you would be just fine sir... You're stronger than that." BlackHat squeezed Flugs hand.

"And you are too Flug. You're a lot stronger than you think." BlackHat once again kissed Flugs hand. Flug let out a soft sign. "Thank you sir..." 

 

____

A/N

this chapter is just pure fluff ;D;

I hope you liked it!!


	7. Part 7

After the picnic Flug and BlackHat went back to where they were suppose to meet 5.0.5

They were both silent. Flug began getting conscious when people started passing by the corner they were at. He began fidgeting and tried making himself smaller by pushing his arms to his sides and looking to the ground. BlackHat instantly took notice and rolled his eyes. He reached over and held onto Flugs hand.

If there was one word Flug could use to describe this night, it would be 'bitter-sweet'. All these years he always saw the bad side of BlackHat and his angry side. But for once he saw who BlackHat was when he actually-- cared... It was different but it was also nice to see. But Flug knew right when they get home BlackHat would be back to his normal self.

Like on que 5.0.5 drove up to the two men and honked the horn. Flug chuckled and got into the car along with BlackHat.

After a few moments of just sitting, Flug felt a pressure on his shoulder. He looked over and saw that BlackHat simply laid his head on his shoulder. Since when was BlackHat so affectionate? Flug decided not to question it and leaned into his boss slightly. He even wrapped his arm around him, bold move Flug. 

__

Traffic was extremely slow, but no one in the car seemed to mind. The night was beautiful and even though there were tons of cars, it was overall quiet. Flug watched the lights that shown off the passing buildings. That was until he heard a tired voice call out to him.

"Flug?" BlackHat lightly looked up at him from his shoulder.

"Y-yes sir?" Flug slightly leaned away to get a better look at his boss

"Did you have fun tonight?" Flug could hear the hesitation in his voice.

Was he nervous that he didn't enjoy himself? Sure he might of cried at least twice and they did get judged by some lady, but over all the night was-- decent.. Flug learned something new about himself and about his boss. That they are both capable of relationships and that they are able to care for each other. Though they both had different fears for such a thing.

BlackHat didn't think being evil and in love could be a thing you could have, but it for sure was. Flug was BlackHats inspiration in many different ways. And in a sense, this whole event has inspired him even more. He had the best restaurant in town practically shut down, which was pretty evil, though it was because his poor scientist was hurt, it did show being in love doesn't make you weak. It makes you crazier. He wouldn't have done that on a normal day.

Flug nodded. "Yeah-- I did... Thank you for taking me out sir." without any hesitation he leaned down and pecked Blackhat on his forehead. BlackHat cuddled a bit closer to Flug after the gesture, and emitted little growls which can only be described as, you probably guessed, purrs.

____

Once they all got home and cleaned up the damage Dementia caused to the manor. BlackHat and Flug met in front of Flugs lab in their normal attire.

"Well Doctor... Tonight was amazing.. I hope we get to do this again soon" Flug nodded and rubbed his arm.

"S-since I'm off for two weeks--- how does tomorrow sound?" BlackHats eyes instantly sparkled at the offer and he cleared his trout.

"Yes, I would like that a lot." Flug nodded in response. Before they parted ways, Flug slightly lifted up his paper bag and planted a timid kiss on BlackHats cheek. 

"I would like that too.."

 

_____

 

I WAS GONE FOR LIKE

2 MONTHS???

SORRY?????

BUT HERE'S THE LAST CHAPTER!!

I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!

TBH I ALREADY HAVE ANOTHER PAPERHAT IDEA BUT LIKE?? IDK???

WOULD YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE YET ANOTHER FLUFFY STORY WITH THESE DORKS OR IS 2 ENOUGH FOR ME??? I DON'T WANNA SEEM LIKE I'M OVER DOING IT???


End file.
